Ta Propre Faute
by Yami Flo
Summary: C’est ta faute, tu sais. Si tu m’avais écouté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais non, il fallait absolument que tu fasses comme tes amies , hein ? Il fallait que tu sois cool . Il a fallu que tu deviennes une putain de kunoichi...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Angst, Deathfic ; monologue ; histoire centrée sur ces OCs ; Attention ! Langage un peu vulgaire ; pas de spoilers. Histoire basée sur des réflexions personnelles sur le rôle des kunoichi, leurs missions et leurs utilités.

Parce que, franchement, le monde des ninjas n'est pas que bravoure, techniques légendaires et actes héroïques, surtout pour les femmes…

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Ta Propre Faute**

C'est ta faute, tu sais.

Si tu m'avais écouté, si tu étais restée bien sage, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Mais non, il fallait absolument que tu fasses comme tes « amies », hein ? Il fallait que tu sois « cool ».

Il a fallu que tu deviennes une putain de kunoichi.

Sans jeux de mots.

Quand tu m'en as parlé la première fois, je n'étais pas enthousiaste. Personne dans notre famille n'avait jamais été ninja. Personne n'avait la force et les nerfs que ça prenait. Mais toi, tu n'en démordais pas. Tu as supplié, tu as pleuré, tu as hurlé, et on a fini par fléchir, ta mère et moi

Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, elle se tuerait en voyant ce que tu es devenu.

On a cédé. Le mois suivant, tu entrais à l'Académie. Tu étais si rayonnante, ce jour-là…

Tu as suivi les cours. Tu as passé les examens plusieurs fois, sans trop de succès, mais t'as continué. Et c'est là que t'as commencé à changer.

T'étais une bonne fille, tu sais. Gentille, honnête, propre et enthousiaste, avec ce petit air innocent qui nous faisait toujours craquer. Ta mère et moi, on ne pouvait espérer mieux. Tu étais tout notre univers, et on traçait des plans pour toi. On rêvait de te voir mariée à quelqu'un d'honnête et travailler, si possible riche, heureuse, avec une ribambelle de gosses à élever.

Ta mère y a crû jusqu'à la fin. C'est une chance qu'elle soit morte cette année là, sans savoir à quel point tu étais devenue décevante.

Quand tu es sortie diplômée de cette « école », je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je pensais que c'était une phase dont tu te lasserais.

Au lieu de cela, tu t'es lancée à corps perdu dans ton entraînement.

Sans aucuns résultats, je tiens à le souligner.

Il a bien fallu trois ans et six examens des Chuunin pour que tu l'acceptes en pleurant.

Et c'est là qu'il t'a donné l'idée, pas vrai ?

De qui je parle ?

De cet enfoiré hypocrite qui se disait ton professeur et qui prétendait veiller sur toi, bien sûr !

Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû voir les choses venir.

T'as commencé à te laisser pousser les cheveux et à les coiffer de façon extravagante, toi qui les aimer courts et raides. Tu t'es mise à te maquiller. Tu as porté de moins en moins de pantalons, préférant les robes fendues et les décolletés.

Ta mère pensait que tu cherchais à devenir plus féminine. Si seulement elle avait su…

Tu t'es absentée de plus en plus souvent pour tes missions, dans d'autres pays le plus souvent.

Tu n'étais même pas là pour l'enterrement de ta mère. Quelque part, je crois que je t'en veux plus pour cela que pour tout le reste, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans tous les cas, t'as laissé explosé la note trois mois après son décès.

J'aurais dû comprendre.

Je savais que plusieurs filles avait fini comme ça, écartant les cuisses pour « le plus grand bien », tout en gardant leurs armes cachées sous l'oreiller ou en gardant des mains suffisamment fortes pour étrangler un homme adulte sans difficulté.

Toutes, sans exception, n'avaient pas un grade plus haut que Genin, même si elle avait des années d'apprentissage sous la ceinture. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Comme toi.

Mais je m'étais toujours dit : « Pas ma gosse. »

Savoir que je m'étais trompé…

Ah, laissons cela.

J'ai jamais voulu savoir qui t'avais mise en cloque, j'ai jamais voulu savoir à qui tu as refourgué mon premier petit-fils – parce que je sais que c'est un garçon, ton « Sensei » n'a pas manqué de me le faire savoir en souriant, ce sale con – et je ne tiens toujours pas à en prendre connaissance.

Tu n'imagines pas le choc que j'ai reçu, mais tu dois en avoir une bonne idée, n'est ce pas ?

Si tu ne l'as pas su à ce moment là, tu as dû le comprendre lorsque j'ai fait un feu de joie avec toutes les affaires contenues dans ta chambre.

Et j'ai été très clair sur ce que je pensais de ta conduite et de tes activités.

Je n'ai pas de fille.

Je te l'ai dit le jour où tu es partie, la tête haute, comme si le fait que tu soit devenue une pute armée n'était rien et que ton ventre déjà rond et tes nausées n'étaient que secondaires et sans importance.

Je te l'ai dit le jour où tu as décidé de garder ce bâtard, issu de je ne sais quel amant, probablement un type que tu as égorgé après l'avoir sauté et avoir eu la certitude que tu étais bien enceinte de ses oeuvres – et je sais que tu l'as fait pour le père de ton second gosse, afin de t'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre héritier que celui qui reposait dans tes entrailles.

Bien sûr, on te l'a ordonné, afin de sécuriser sa fortune et ses biens pour le village, mais tu l'as tout de même tué sans état d'âme.

En vrai kunoichi que tu étais.

Bref.

Tu es partie. Je ne t'ai pas retenue.

C'était il y quinze ans.

Tu t'es débrouillée seule plus longtemps que je ne l'avais imaginé, je te l'accorde. Tu as interrompues quelques grossesses, et tu as mis au monde quelques bâtards supplémentaires, selon l'ordre qu'on te donnait à chaque fois.

A ce propos, j'ai appris par bouche à oreille que l'un d'entre eux a hérité de la technique héréditaire de son père, un ninja d'un autre village.

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour voler un pouvoir que de donner à une kunoichi l'ordre de porter un bâtard et d'espérer pour le mieux, hein ?

T'as rendu service à ce village en mettant au monde ce gosse. D'ici quelques années, il y aura une machine à tuer supplémentaire, dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires, pour nous protéger.

T'as fait ton « devoir ».

Mais quelle épave tu es devenue !

De la jolie jeune fille bien en chair et au doux sourire que j'ai connu, il ne reste rien. Tu es devenue…vieille. Usée. Si mince, qu'un coup de vent pourrait te faire voler. Si pâle, qu'on dirait un cadavre.

Tu as été jolie, mais maintenant tu n'es plus qu'une vieille chose sans importance, sans but, et sans plus aucune utilité.

Parce que les hommes préfèrent les jeunes, pas vrai ?

Et les gamines qui sortent de l'Académie, les gamines sans talent et sans avenir dans le ninjutsu, les filles qui ont de beau sourire et un beau corps qu'on devine aisément sous des vêtements à la mode, celles qui savent tout de même manier un kunai ou une épingle bien affûtée dans la gorge d'une victime sans soupçons, et qui ne trembleront pas en le faisant, celles qui sont encore vierges et assez désespérées par leur manque de succès à gravir les échelons, il n'en manque pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu es seule, sans amis. Ceux que tu avais sur les bancs de l'Académie ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec toi, car ce sont des hommes et des femmes respectables qui ne veulent pas être vus en compagnie d'une traînée. A leurs yeux, tu es à peine plus estimable que le réceptacle du Kyubi.

Autant dire que tu n'es rien.

Ton professeur, celui a qui tu confiais tous tes secrets et tes doutes, est mort depuis longtemps, et là, je souris, vois-tu, car je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Tes compagnes d'infortune ne veulent pas te voir car tu es le symbole de leur future déchéance.

La plupart de tes enfants ne savent même pas que tu es leur mère, ceux qui savent te méprisent pour ta « profession » et de toute façon, même si tu pouvais avoir leur garde, tu n'as pas la fibre maternelle et ne saurait pas les élever.

Tu n'es plus rien, et tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Est-ce que c'est cela qui t'a donné envie de revenir à la maison ?

Je pense que oui.

Mais franchement…

Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouvert après tout ce temps ?

Alors que je t'avais clairement énoncé que si tu repassais cette porte, je te tuerais de mes propres mains plutôt que de te laisser rester une disgrâce plus longtemps envers notre clan ?

Tu pensais que j'hésiterais une seule seconde ?

Idiote.

Je te l'ai dit, pourtant.

Je n'ai pas de fille.

As-tu vraiment été surprise quand je t'ai planté ce couteau dans le ventre, trois fois de suite, endommageant tes organes sans aucune difficulté ?

Je ne suis pas ninja, mais je sais où frapper.

Es-tu vraiment surprise de te retrouver sur le carrelage, mourante, le sang s'écoulant librement de ton corps, en même temps que ta vie ?

Je lis dans tes yeux que non. Tu savais. Tu as tout de même choisi.

Et il faut toujours assumer les conséquences à un moment ou à un autre.

Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Ah, si, une dernière chose.

Cesses de me regarder avec ces yeux là, comme si j'étais un monstre.

Je n'ai fait que laver un affront.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

C'est de ta propre faute, après tout, si nous en sommes arrivés là.

**Fin**


End file.
